Lover Will Suffocate
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: Serial Killer AU. Sam and Dean could spend the rest of their lives slashing, burning, and running together. Wincest. violence. drama. How can you resist that? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so in this story, Mary never dies, so Sam and Dean aren't hunters. Sam is 16, Dean is 20**

* * *

"You know what Sammy." Dean smiled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder "I think it's about time I took you with me to the bar."

"Th-the bar?" Sam was surprised that his brother suggested it. He was so used to staying home alone while the older Winchester went out, "But Dean, Mom and Dad just went to the movies. They'll be back in like an hour or so."

Dean leaned in closer to Sam "Then we should get moving." He whispered "You know you want to"

Sam shivered "Yeah… Yeah sure"

The older brother smiled "All righty then. Lets go."

x*x*x*x*

"So Sammy. Take your pick." Dean grinned. They had arrived at the bar and Dean was motioning to the unsuspecting people in it.

"Hmmmmmm….." Sam looked around at the people. Five guys playing pool. Three in the booths. Six girls at the bar area. Eight at the tables. "I dunno…."

"Come on Sam. Who would you prefer to spend your night with?

Sam looked at his brother, then around the room. No one really caught his eye… except for a blond sitting alone at the bar "Her…." Sam motioned to the blondie.

Dean put his mouth to Sam's ear "Mmmmhhh always did like the blonds." He pulled away "Go get em' tiger." He laughed. The older Winchester turned and left to go prepare for the rest of the night leaving Sam alone in a bar full of strangers. A ton of probably dangerous stranger. Stronger and bigger than he is. If he screws this up, he's a dead man.

_Calm down Sam_, he told himself. _So not the time for a panic attack_. With that, he walked over and sat down next to his girl.

"Hey pretty lady." _Okay, act like Dean_

"Hey sexy" she slurred back. She was obviously tipsy.

"Names Jimmy" He lied "What's yours?"

"Amanda" The blond smiled

"So Amanda, What do you say we ditch this place and go some where… more entertaining?"

She paused for a second, as if actually going over scenarios in her head, then answered "Fine by me."

Sam led her out of the bar and into the parking lot. This was it. Sam had always wished he could do what his brother did every day. Now here he is…Dean had parked the Impala in the farthest corner from any prying eyes.

"Wow, nice wheels." Amanda gushed, running to it awkwardly because of her heels. "We gonna do it in here?"

"Maybe" Sam said somberly "It depends"

Amanda looked at him from next to the passenger door "Depends on what?"

As if on queue, Dean immerged from the shadows. "Depends on me sweetheart." He quickly put a chloroform soaked cloth on her face, knocking her out almost instantly.

When he looked up, Sam had the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Dean, we got her! We got her! Now we can-"

"Hold your horses Sammy" the older brother interrupted " We still have to put her in the car , then take her to the old warehouse."

"Oh right…"

Dean grabbed Amanda by the shoulders "Don't just stand there, help me load her into the car." Sam grabbed the girl's legs and helped his brother put her in the back seat, After that task was done, the older man sat in the drivers seat and the younger one was shot gunning.

Dean noticed immediately the strange look on Sam's face. "Sammy whats wro-" Then he noticed the bulge in his brother's pants that he was slowly palming.

"I wanted this De." Sam's voice was pleading "I've wanted this for a long time. But now…. Now I need it" his desperation was written clearly on his face. Dean had to make the most of this.

"Lemme tell you something Sammy." Dean got closer to his brother "That first cut you make is gonna feel so good. That deliciously metallic crimson liquid smeared all over her pale flesh," He unbuttoned Sam's pants and started to stroke his cock. "its all yours. Cut her jugular and she will bleed out, making a mess." Dean started pumping his brother's dick faster "but with the way her blood squirts" Sam's body started to tense as he got closer to finishing. Dean brushed his lips over Sam's ear, then whispered "You're gonna get her warm red liquid all over your body." Sam's hips buckled and he came hard, moaning Dean's name, all over the dash board.

"Damn it Dean….." Sam mumbled afterwards

"You better clean up the mess you made in my car." Dean started the Impala. "We better get going before Mom and Dad come back home and start flipping shit."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please! Please just let me go!" Amanda pleaded. She was tied to a pillar in the old warehouse. Tears and snot was streaming down her face. Sam thought she looked repulsive.

"Look at her beg Sammy!" Dean laughed, his knife trailing down her wet face "Pathetic."

"De, come on! Lets just stab her already and get home. Mom and dad is gonna be pissed if we're late"

"Patience Sam." The older Winchester looked annoyed "You have to savor the moment." He cut Amanda a little on the neck. "Aren't you having fun?"

Sam looked down "I'm not sure. I was so exited about this before, but now….."

Dean took his little brother's face in his hands "You aren't doubting me now, are ya Sammy?" Sam shook his head "Good. I want you to know that all this is necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I… We are a reminder to people like her" He pointed to the sniveling blond "That life is short. Anyone can easily take it away. You need to live it to the fullest."

Sam smiled "So…. We are actually doing these people a favor?"

"You got that right lil bro." Dean ruffled Sam's floppy hair. He turned to face Amanda "It's about time to slice this bitch to pieces"

X*x*x*x*x*

Sam carefully lined up all of their victims limbs next to each other. He wrapped the intestines around the pillar like a May Day pole. The eye balls were carefully put inside the mouth of her decapitated head.

"Watcha doing there Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"I'm making a presentation for the coppers that find these remains."

"Great idea. I actually never thought of doing that." Sam grinned at his brother's compliment. He wanted his brother's approval more than anything and he was finally getting it.

X*x*x*x*x*

It was 1:30 am by the time the brothers changed clothes and drove back home. They saw that the lights in their house were all on.

"Okay Sammy, when Mom and Dad question us, you leave the answering to me, got it?" Dean ordered. Sam just nodded.

They walked into their home and immediately saw their worried parents sitting hand in hand on the couch.

"Sam! Dean!" Mary ran up to them "Thank god you two are alright. We were so worried!"

"Where the hell were you boys?" John sounded angry, but was more concerned.

"I took Sammy here to see a late night showing of Creature from the Black Lagoon at the theater." Dean grinned

"And you didn't think of calling us?" John demanded "What the hell is wrong with you boys!"

"Dean, honey, you were responsible of your brother's safety. As long as he's alright I guess its fine..."

"No!" John bellowed "It's not fine! Don't you see it Mary? Look at how close they are becoming! It's unnatural! We have to separate them before people start to talk."

"No!" Sam yelled "You can't keep me and De away from each other!"

"Sammy…." Dean muttered

"Dean, it's not okay! We can't be away from each other! We'll die. We'll…. We'll….." Sam started trembling at the thought of being separated from his big bro…. That's the last thing he wants. He has to do something.

The youngest Winchester looked around and spotted a tea kettle on the stove. He started walking towards it.

"Where do you think you're going" John called out to his youngest, walking closely behind him. "You really think you can just run away from this discussion? I don't think-"

Sam grabbed a hold of the kettle , turned around, and hit John across the head with it. His father had stumbled back, then Sam started to repeatedly hit john across the face and scull till bruises were forming and blood was pouring from mouth.

"John!" Mary yelled as she ran to her unconscious husband. She turned to Sam "Why would you do some thing like this? Why-"

Sam hit her once with the tea kettle and his mother fell unconscious.

"Wow Sammy that was pretty bad ass" Dean laughed and Sam was still panting "Come on, let grab our shit and get the hell outa here!"

The brothers ran upstairs and packed up everything they need in their duffel bags. Once packed, Dean started pouring gasoline in every corner of their house and all over their parents that were out cold.

They stood out side and lit a match, watching as everything they grew up around bursting into flames. Mary must have woken up, because they could hear her scream for help.

Sam was mesmerized by the flames and his mothers screaming, but Dean broke him out of his trance to say "We better get the hell out of here before five-o shows up."

And so the brothers drove away with Mary's cries in their head and their burning home in the rear view mirror.

_tbc_

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews would be nice**


End file.
